


Public Display of Affection

by NerdChild644461217



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25605319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdChild644461217/pseuds/NerdChild644461217
Summary: She was torturous. A beautiful, dark-skinned water witch, and she had him completely under her spell. Aang decided a long time ago he was okay with that.
Relationships: Aang & Katara (Avatar), Aang/Katara (Avatar)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 99





	Public Display of Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Kataang Week day 4! PDA! Just a reminder, I haven't read the comics nor seen Legend of Korra, so I apologize if anything is off from those two.

Her lips were intoxicating.

“Kat-“ Whatever he was about to say was drowned out by another kiss. He was helpless to do anything but oblige her.

They were lying in bed when he first mentioned that they should be getting ready to go, and her assault began almost immediately. She’d tilted her head up from where it had been tucked under his chin, and started pressing kisses along his jaw, while reaching up and running her nails lightly along the arrow at the back of his head. She pulled him in for a kiss, and all hell had broken loose. He’d managed to untangle himself from her long enough to stand up, but she’d followed, which led them to where they were now. She was pressing him into the wall, on her tip toes to reach his lips. One hand kept a tight grip on his tunic, keeping him attached to her. The other wandered, up and down his back, over his shoulders, caressing his cheek. She was moving her hips imperceptibly, but they were pressed close enough together that any small movement she made was felt by Aang tenfold. She released his lips, moving down to his neck. His hands flew to her hips, gripping them hard in an attempt to get a grip on himself.

“Katara.” He managed to grit out, followed quickly by a small moan. “We’re going to be late.” He’d barely gotten the sentence out before she returned to his lips, shutting him up. Her lips moved against his, coaxing him into her burning kiss. He felt her start to move away, and for all his protesting was worried that she would break the kiss.

She didn’t.

Her feet traveled backwards, but she kept one hand on his jaw, holding him to her lips, and the other still fisted in his tunic, ensuring that he was following her. In that moment, Aang knew she could walk off a cliff and he would gladly step off after her. One hand shifted from her hip to her waist, pulling her close to him as she was pulling him to her. Her legs hit the back of the bed, and she let herself fall, pulling him with her, not letting even an inch come between them. Once she had him there, she left his lips once again to trail wet kisses down his neck, across his collarbone, and up the other side. Aang couldn’t bring himself to care that she’d managed to get them back into bed. He let out a slight gasp as she nipped the sensitive skin under his jaw, and dislodged her just long enough to get at her lips.

A breathy sigh of his name, and Aang knew he was done for. They weren’t going anywhere if he had anything to say about it.

Katara smiled to herself. ‘ _Hook, line, and sinker.’ _She thought. She hadn’t wanted to go to that meeting, and she knew Aang didn’t either. She also knew they didn’t really need them there, and they couldn’t say much if the two of them didn’t show up because _they_ knew they didn’t need Aang and Katara there. People just like to have an Avatar safety net for even the smallest problems. Unfortunately for them, Katara had other plans. She knew she could get Aang to stay, it just required some well-timed looks, well-timed touches, and skillful use of her mouth against his. Damn that meeting, she was happy right where she was, thank you very much. She pushed her mouth harder against his, nipping gently at his bottom lip. Aang tilted her head up with one of his fingers, and mimicked her moves from earlier, trailing hot kisses down one side of her neck and up the other. Her eyes slid closed as she trailed her hands up his back, pulling his tunic up as she did so. She smirked, not that he could see it, as occupied with worrying the skin of her collarbone with his teeth as he was. She lightly dug her nails into his now exposed back as she trailed her hands back towards his waist, relishing in how he froze, her skin still trapped gently between his teeth.

“Katara…” He groaned out.

She smiled, feeling quite pleased with herself, and gently dislodged him, pushing at him with her shoulder. She pulled his orange tunic over his head, and it was scarcely off before he ducked, demanding entrance to her mouth, kissing her breathless. She threw the tunic, intending to use her then free hands to continue her exploration of his chest. He really had put on a lot of muscle in the eight years since she’d first met him, and running her fingers over the defined skin was one of her guilty pleasures. However, as soon as the tunic left her hands, there was a knock at the door.

“I’m so sorry, Avatar Aang. Governor Shao has requested your presence.”

Katara had frozen at the sound of the knock. They were engaged, but they still weren’t supposed to be in the same room together… much less alone… much less in the _compromising_ position they were in. Aang, however, had simply wandered to her jaw, gently nipping at the skin and kissing away the pain the moment after. He barely lifted his lips from her skin to answer the young sounding guard at the door. 

“Governor Shao knows as well as I do that my presence is not needed at this particular meeting.” The last word was hardly out of his mouth before he returned to her jaw, nipping and kissing, and fumbling with the ties that held her own tunic in place.

“Yes, sir, but he said it would certainly-“

Aang, who grew frustrated at having this man interrupt his time with Katara, let out a small growl against her throat, which she let out a breathy laugh at. No sooner had she done it when they both froze, their eyes going wide, knowing the guard at the door had to have heard it. His sudden sputtering stop in the middle of his sentence simply confirmed it.

“I uh, um, well…” The guard was struggling to find the words to say.

Katara buried her face in Aang’s shoulder. Despite the guard not being able to see them, her face was red, and she wanted nothing more than to just disappear into him. Aang, however, buried his face in the pillow, not from shame, but in an attempt to keep his uproarious laughter from being heard. Katara beat his chest lightly with her fist while she muttered a mantra of “Not funny, not funny, not funny, not funny, not funny, not funny…”  
  
The poor guard outside finally seemed to find his voice. “I uhm, I assume I won’t have to go wake Lady Katara, then?” He asked shyly. Katara knew the poor boy’s ears were burning as red as hers were.

Aang was fighting to get his laughter under control, and as the silence stretched on, she gave him another thump with her fist. “Answer him!” She hissed. “Or he’ll think you have some Earth Kingdom floozy in here!”

He shifted, pressing his lips to her forehead as his laughter died down. It wasn’t all the way out of his voice when he answered, but he was afraid Katara would pummel him with her fists for real if he waited any longer. “No, it won’t be necessary to go to Katar- OW!” She thumped him slightly, and he knew her meaning. “To LADY Katara’s room.” He kissed her forehead again to appease her, still laughing slightly. “We’ll both be ready to go in a moment. Please fetch a carriage.”

There was a hasty “Yes, sir.” And the poor guard who got way more than he signed up for scurried off. As soon as he was gone, Aang shifted off her and flopped into the bed, laughing uproariously.

“It’s not funny, Aang!” Katara chided as she grabbed her pillow and hit his stomach with it. Her attack did nothing to abate his laughter, and he simply placed a hand on the pillow to keep her from rearing back and delivering another blow.

She covered her face with both hands and lay on her back beside him, letting her embarrassment get the better of her for just a moment before she started laughing as well. “I bet he never requests to be on ‘Avatar duty’ ever again.”  
  
Aang was still laughing was he rolled on his side, and reached out to gather her into him. Her hands were still covering her face, but she was laughing right alongside him. “I’m sure he already has. That was the first thing he did. He found his commanding officer and said ‘Please, don’t give me a guard shift when the Avatar is in town.’ THEN he went to get us a carriage.” He placed kisses along the crown of her head and up into her hair as his laughter died down. “Hey,” he tilted her head up with one finger, blue eyes meeting grey. “I am sorry we got caught.”

Her blush deepened a little. “I wouldn’t say _caught_ , but that certainly could’ve gone better.” She smacked his bare chest lightly with the back of her hand. She moved to pull away from him, but his arms wouldn’t let her. His head dipped, kissing her shoulder.

“I can show you how it could’ve gone better…” He murmured against her skin.

“Oh, no!” She said, pulling water from the air to cover her hand in a thin layer of ice, and pressing it against the heated skin of his stomach.

“HEY!” He yelped as he jumped back. “You were the one that didn’t want to leave in the first place!” He accused as he surged, tackling her and pinning her hands on either side of her head. He began an assault of his own, peppering everywhere he could reach with kisses.

“Aang!” She laughed, straining against his hands in an attempt to get hers free. “That poor guard is going to come back!” He hit a particularly ticklish spot on her neck and her laughter increased. Her thoughts were rapidly falling away from her, being replaced with a mantra of _‘Aang, bed, too many clothes’_. She shook her head, attempting to physically shake away her thoughts which were rapidly headed towards the gutter. She had to think quick, and realized that while Aang had a hold of her wrists, her fingers were still free. She quickly pulled some more water from the air, cooled it to just above freezing, and launched it at the back of his head with her pointer finger.

“COLD!” He yelped again as he jumped, this time landing on his feet next to the bed. She laughed too, and took the reprieve to stand as well. She quickly stepped out of his reach, lest he begin another attack.

“Come on, we need to get ready.” She laughed at him, tossing a pillow at his head, hoping to distract him enough that she could at least get to her bag.

He groaned, grabbing the pillow easily, and followed her with his eyes. She was leaned over at the waist, rummaging through the bag that held her delegate clothes. He smirked at the sight, and floated the pillow over on a gust of wind. Once he got it close enough, he put more force behind the air. The pillow gave her rear a nice sounding smack. She immediately straightened, and fixed him with a half-hearted glare, a smile playing on her lips. She walked over to him, green ambassador robes in one hand, pillow in the other.

“YOU-“ She thrust the pillow into his arms. “Avatar, savior of the Four Nations, Great Bridge between this world and the Spirit world-“ She leaned up, and gave him a solid kiss, opening her mouth and teasing his lips with her tongue before replacing them with her teeth, nibbling on his bottom lip. He didn’t have any time to return it before she pulled away, a sultry smile on her lips, and a devilish look in her eye. “-are going to make us late.” She walked away, swaying her hips as she did so, slipping into the small dressing room off his room and shutting the door behind her.

Aang stood there for a moment, dumbfounded and reeling from that kiss before her words registered. “ME?! _I’M_ making us late?!” He called at the sliding bamboo door where she had disappeared.

He only got a laugh in response.

* * *

“That was THE longest meeting ever!” She complained as they walked amongst the shops.

Aang nudged her with his shoulder. “You and I both know we’ve been in longer meetings than that.”  
  
She gave him an incredulous look. “He talked the whole time without putting ANY emotion in his voice. Like if you made one of the Fire Nations ships talk.”

He had to agree with her. The governor who had so insisted Aang be there didn’t let Aang speak once, and listening to him speak was about as interesting as watching grass grow. Aang thought for a minute, then decided that watching grass grow would have been more interesting. He turned his attention back to Katara, who was browsing the food stands. He began contemplating the best way to convince her to go back to their lodgings for the week. He felt there was still some unfinished business from this morning. He smiled lightly to himself, and began to move towards her when he heard an ear piercingly loud scream of his name.

“AANG!!!” Aang whipped around, startled, but beginning to make an air whip, when he was tackled by a flurry of green. “Aang!” The voice screeched again, this time much closer to him, as the voice belonged to Sokka, who had just tackled him to the ground.

“SOKKA!” Aang screeched back, wrapping his arms around his friend, before both of them were drenched in freezing water. They both looked up at a very annoyed Katara.

“Don’t scare me like that!” She chastised both of them, fixing a glare on Sokka first, then Aang. She looked at Sokka again, and her look softened, giving him a smile. “It’s good to see you though.”

Sokka gave her a shit eating grin before hopping up and wrapping his arms around her as well.

“No!” Katara protested, laughter evident in her voice. “You’re all wet!”

“And who’s fault is that?” Sokka fired back, still wrapping her in a hug. Aang let the two siblings have a moment while he got up himself, bending the water off him and dusting the dirt off his robes.

“-some boring governor. I told her I’d hit the shops while she did that.” Sokka said as Aang walked up.

“Suki?” He questioned.

Sokka nodded at him as Aang slid behind Katara, waiting until she’d bended the water off herself before wrapping his arms around her. He flicked his hand, drying Sokka off as well, and was thanked with a small nod. “She’s the reason I’ve got all this green on.” He lifted an arm, showing off his Earth Kingdom clothing. It was a nice tunic, airy enough so he wouldn’t overheat in the Earth Kingdom summer, but he was used to the blues and heavy weights of the South Pole clothing. “She said she wears blue when she goes down there, so I should wear green when I come up here. But? When she goes to the South Pole she kind of has to? She’ll freeze if she doesn’t, and it’s not like we have parkas made of green fabric lying around, but she said-“

Aang tuned Sokka out. He loved his friend, but after this morning, his mind was still on Katara and their bed. Plus, he knew Sokka was just venting to vent, with no real meaning behind his conversation.

He glanced at Sokka, who had begun perusing the shop they were in while still talking, not looking at the two of them. Aang leaned down, and began to pepper kisses along the side of Katara’s neck.

She nudged him. “Sokka’s here!” She hissed, a smile gracing her face anyway.

Aang didn’t lift his lips from her skin. “So? He’ll have to wait around here for Suki, and if it’s the same governor we dealt with she’ll be a while. We can meet them for dinner.”

She shook her head at him but didn’t protest as he pushed her hair out of his path. His kisses were relentless as his hands slid from her shoulders down to her hips, pulling her closer to his body. He held her there with one, while the other traced her lithe form, as chaste as he could make it considering their locale. While they were tucked away between two shops, they were still very much out in public. Her head fell back against his shoulder, giving him more access, and he smiled against her as he moved his kisses to trace the line of her shoulder. He felt her relax, and knew that he had gotten his way.

He took his mouth from her shoulder, about to switch to her other side and continue his assault, when they both became aware of Sokka’s voice growing louder. Katara’s head snapped up, and she took a quick step away from him, putting some distance between them, but not stepping out of his arms completely.

“-easier to carry, but not as much strength against another swordsman.”

Katara hummed an agreeing sound, feigning like she’d been listening to Sokka’s rambling the whole time. “Sokka, the restaurants around here are really great-“ before she could finish her sentence suggesting she and Aang meet her brother and Suki at one of them _later ,_ Sokka interrupted her.

“Oh good! I’m starving, let’s all go eat!” He didn’t wait for a response before turning and walking towards the center of the square, where all the restaurants were located. He didn’t look to make sure they were following, and missed Aang banging his head repeatedly against Katara’s shoulder in frustration.

* * *

Aang was going to combust. He knew he was. She was a witch. A water witch sent from the Spirits to torture him. Katara smiled innocently at her brother, discussing things from home and updates on Kyoshi island, all while her hands were exploring Aang’s body under the table. She brushed him with her fingers and he fought a groan, turning it into a cough and drinking more of his water to avoid suspicion. That was it. Twenty minutes of this and he’d reached his breaking point. He couldn’t exactly take her right in front of her brother, in the middle of a public restaurant. He needed to get away from her, cool off, then come back and sit by Sokka, away from his tortuous fiancée.

He stood, which effectively took her hand away. “You two catch up, I’m going to go… uh, freshen up.” He coughed slightly to hide his embarrassment, and thanked every Spirit he could think of that his ambassador robes were loose around his body as he walked away from them, heading towards the small courtyard the back of the restaurant bordered. The restaurant took over one side of the square shaped yard, with shops lining the rest of the sides. It was less busy than the main square, but there were still people bustling about, flashes of green appearing and weaving in between stores, their merchandise in hand.

Aang leaned against the wall of the restaurant and tried to focus on the people he saw, taking his mind off Katara. It didn’t work, his mind was gone. He kept seeing flashes of this morning, her lithe body sprawled beneath him. Katara and her smooth skin, he loved putting his hands on her, watching the juxtaposition of his pale skin against her dark complexion just _did something_ to him and Spirits he _loved_ it. His mind fled back to this morning, her dark hair fanned out against the white sheet beneath them, the small moans she made as his hands ran over the body that he knew by heart…

Aang beat the back of his head against the wall twice. So much for _not_ thinking about Katara. He took a deep breath, and focused on a shop to his left he could see from his vantage point. It was obviously a toy shop, and a small girl was studiously examining a row of three dolls set in front of her. She finally pointed at one on the end, and the woman with her smiled as she handed money to the shop keeper. Aang was slightly surprised to see the owner was Fire Nation, but he supposed that was a good thing. A sign of good will in between the two nations in a form aside from just political officials and treaties signed between the two.

Having witnessed the transaction had taken his mind off the brown skinned beauty that was his fiancée, and after a deep breath, he pushed off the wall with the intention of rejoining the Water Tribe siblings. He didn’t even get to take a step before he was rushed by a small flurry of green, pushing him back against the wall. Katara’s lips were on his before he could register much, and all of a sudden he was exactly where he had started this morning.

“I got worried about you.” She murmured against his lips, pushing her body up and closer to his. He knew damn well she didn’t, and this was a continuation of her torture, but he really couldn’t bring himself to care at that moment. He simply gave her a murmur of agreement before pulling her closer, meeting her ravenous lips with his own. She made a small noise, and it was enough to send his mind spiraling back into the gutter he had just fought so hard to pull it out of.

His hands found the buttons of her robe, and slid them out, just enough so he could reach in and grab for the bit of skin between her tunic and pants. He let his pinkies slip below the band of her pants, gently stroking her hips. Aang left one hand there, living for the feeling of her skin, and brought the other to her chin, tilting her head up and giving him easier access to her mouth. He demanded entrance with his tongue, and when she opened for him he was convinced he would die right there. He shifted his hand, wrapping his arm around the small of her back and pulling her closer. He dipped his hand further under the fabric of her pants, finding her hip again and gripping it, ensuring she couldn’t get out of his arms.

Her hands, which had been tangled in his own robes until then, began unbuttoning the top of his robe, all the way down to his stomach. He had pants on, but unlike her had opted not to wear a tunic under the orange colored robe. She groaned when her hand found skin, instead of the cotton fabric she’d been expecting, and moved impossibly closer to him. No sooner had she did when the two were interrupted by an “AHEM!”

They both froze, and Aang glanced over Katara’s head to see Sokka behind her, hands on his hips. “You two ditch me so you can go MAKE OUT!?”

Katara grimaced, and buried her head in Aang’s shoulder to hide her face.

“Uh…” Aang tried, but stopped when he noticed that most people in the shops were all looking at them as well, likely had been even before Sokka came out. “Oh, Spirits, kill me now.” He muttered as he turned to hide his face in Katara’s hair, which might have worked had he not been the only person in the world with Air Nomad tattoos. Everyone had just seen the two of them, and they all knew _exactly_ who they were.

Sokka, who had heard him, gave him a confused look which Aang missed, before turning, and seeing the same thing. He rolled his eyes. If anybody was going to embarrass them, it would be him. He took a couple steps forward, waving his arms. “Alright, alright, shows over! As you were!”

The Earth Kingdom inhabitants went back to their shopping immediately, as if somebody had shocked them. Sokka rolled his eyes again. He was sure his sister and the Avatar did just that. He turned back to the two culprits. Aang had lifted his head from Katara, and was looking everywhere he wouldn’t meet someone’s eyes, but Katara still had her face buried in his shoulder. Sokka rolled his eyes for the third time in about thirty seconds and marched forwards with the intention of breaking them apart.

“The show IS over, come on.” He pulled at Katara’s shoulder, separating her from Aang.

“Oh wait!” She started protesting, but Sokka had already pulled her away. And with her body no longer blocking Aang’s, the fact that his robe was undone was suddenly very much apparent. 

“GUYS!” Sokka screeched, causing some shoppers to glance in their direction, but just as quickly averting their eyes. He turned to his sister, intending to admonish her, before realizing that a few buttons from her own robe were undone as well. “OOGIES!” He yelled, Covering his eyes with one hand and waving in their general direction with the other.

Aang was as red as a tomato, he could feel it. He started buttoning his robe, Katara doing the same, while Sokka was blubbering about decency.

“Oh like you and Suki waited until you were married.” Katara snapped at him, more out of embarrassment than actual venom.

“No, but we didn’t do it in a SHOPPING SQUARE!” Sokka waved his arms wildly. “Get a room! PDA! PDA! PDA!”

Katara launched herself at him, and Sokka turned and ran, chanting “PDA!” Over and over while she chased him around the courtyard.

Aang finished his robe and felt his embarrassment die down watching the two siblings. He laughed at them, Katara was yelling something unintelligible while Sokka continued his chant. Watching Katara chase her brother, he decided that he’d do it again if he had the chance. Besides, when has a little PDA ever hurt anybody?


End file.
